Taking Control
by EmiliaVance
Summary: She loved to tease him- he thought with a sigh. It had become a routine, really. A routine he needed to change for his own good. AU: Sirius doesn t die


She loved to tease him- he thought with a sigh.

It had become a routine, really.

He would great her back home after work, doing some normal chore that didn´t need to be actually done. She then would smile at him and ask him about his day, all with an innocent tone that to anyone but him would sound perfectly normal. He knew exactly what would happen next. Hermione walked around the house, pretending that she was looking for something and doing small talk with him. Finally she would do the smallest thing, like try to reach a book in a top shelf or pick up some of the clothes she had gotten rid of when she arrived, and his eyes will notice she wasn´t wearing underwear or that she had a hickey. When he would ask politely about it, she would smile and the teasing will officially begin, always ending in nothing.

"But I won´t take it this time" he said to himself while he opened the door to welcome her. Today wouldn´t be like any normal day.

She looked particularly beautiful this night.

Her long and brown hair fell graciously on her back, her eyes were big and bright, and completely innocents. But her lips were the best part, they were bright red from the lipstick Ginny had given her for her birthday. Her small and tight frame was covered with a black dress and her logs looked miles long with those heels. She looked like she was planning to let her

Sirius grinned at her back. Her ass looked wonderful in that dress.

"How was your day Kitten?" he asked, watching her walk into the study. The nickname had the effect. She stood still in the middle of the room.

Kitten was the name he called her when they were making love.

He walked slowly to her and caught her small waist with his arms. Bit her earlobe and felt her whimper lightly.

"It…. it was….. Great" she said with some trouble. Sirius arousal was pressed to her ass and it made her melt inside.

He started to place soft kisses down her neck until he reached the base. The bite felt wet and hot, like her core.

Hermione tried to put up some kind of fight. She tried to get out of the embrace and when that didn´t work, closed her lips to avoid herself from moaning at his cock.

She usually made him plead and she prided herself in that. Famous Sirius Black needed her body desperately and she made him ask nicely for it. But in that moment she recognized she liked him taking control. He was going to let the animalistic side of him out, she felt it, and he knew she would love every second of it.

Sirius turned her and lifted her up. He crashed her against the wall and started kissing her furiously. He devoured every corner of her mouth, biting her lips and barely letting her get out for air.

He slid both hands up her dress slowly, and gladly found out she wasn´t wearing any knickers. He freed her mouth and started whispering to her ear while he slowly entered her with one finger.

For a moment he lost himself in the feeling of Hermione around his finger. She was tight and wet and his erection grew in his pants. He heard her mown and was about to give it up to her. But her hands clutched his shoulders and he slid another finger.

He pumped slowly, his eyes fixed on her face. Her lips slightly parted as she begged him to go faster and moaned his name, but Sirius was in control for the first time in a lot of time and he wasn´t about to let that go. He was slow inside of her, memorizing every reaction he caused in her, taking her moans and touches like treasures he would held on to for the rest of his life.

She screamed in pleasure when he rubbed her clit. She flinched every time he touched it but he preferred when she buckled her hips to his hand, trying to get more friction from his fingers. Her movements became more and more erratic in his hand and Sirius knew, while he started kissing her breasts, that she would be done soon.

He slid his fingers off of her and watched her open her eyes in surprise. They were no longer innocent. Dark pools of lust watched him from his lovers face and Sirius promised himself to never forget that image.

"Say it" he whispered to her ear while he teased her rubbing his clothed erection in the place she needed friction so badly "Say you need me to fuck you"

She felt silent for a second. She was wondering if she could get what she needed so badly without giving him what he wanted. Sirius allowed her silence for a second before rubbing his cock to her core. The movement made her moan out loud and she pressed against his body.

"I want you to do it" Hermione´s voice was so lust full that he feared for a moment he would come right there "I need you to fuck me hard Sirius"

That was all he needed. He took her from the wall and placed her in the large wooden desk where she would usually work.

He took his pants off and positioned himself in her entrance.

"Keep doing it or I´ll stop" he said before trusting inside her. He stood still, waiting for her to start.

"DO IT" Hermione started screaming and moving her hips.

He trusted inside her and almost screamed at the marvelous feeling. He leaned forward and ripped her dress, kissing her collarbone and going down to bite her nipples before sucking them. He felt sorry in the back of his mind for leaving them forgotten. He was soon going to fix that.

Covering her body completely on top of the desk, Sirius traced animalistic kisses down her entire body, biting her every time she screamed.

"Faster Sirius"

"Make me come"

"Harder, don´t stop"

Every time the words left her beautiful mouth, Sirius felt shivers pass through his whole body. She was so fucking beautiful it hurt. His thrust where fast and needy, his body not able to control the need for her body.

At one moment his mouth was again to her ear. "You want me to fuck your cunt hard, don´t you?" .He didn´t mean to talk out loud, but her body was so distracting he only noticed he had said them when she moaned a "Yes" particularly loud.

He took his position standing straight again and took her leg over his shoulder. She lasted about a moment before collapsing. He needed nothing more to come.

Spilling everything inside of her, he leaned to kiss her slowly and carefully.

She smiled against his lips.

"I love it when you take control" her voice was calmed and soft, sending a different kind of shivers down his spine.

"I love you" he said softly before kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled even wider. It was the first time he said to her that he loved her.


End file.
